transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spork
Spork used to be a Decepticon warlord, a figure of unrivalled power and prestige within their ranks. Lording over all around him, he was the Warlord of the city of Fannonicus, as well as the commander of the elite Very Unpleasant Attack Squad. His authority was unquestioned and the loyalty of his troops and his people assured. His word was law; his allies followed him without question, and his enemies trembled before him. And then, at the peak of his power, he decided that he would take a holiday. For eight and a half million years. While he was away, the Very Unpleasant Attack Squad dissolved and Fanonicus fell into ruins. The city was reduced to a wasteland, with scraplet-infested slums, packs of wild Mechanniballs roaming the streets and Rock Lord gangs toughing up innocent mechanoids. Its once grand plan and vision collapsed in upon itself, kept barely alive by a handful of hard-working Cybertronians. But the worst was yet to come. The city was conquered by Great Blowhard, an insane warlord who set about destroying everything he came across. Tearing down whatever had been built in past, Great Blowhard instead rebuilt the city into a twisted parody of what it had once been, following no vision but his own insane logic and his self-conviction that he was a genius and that everything he was doing was the best thing ever. To prop up his reign, Great Blowhard slandered any who opposed him or even went so far as to edit historical records to give himself the authority to do whatever he pleased. This age of discord and strife was only bought to an end by the arrival of Dark Piscine, a new warlord appointed by the Decepticon leadership. Given a mandate to clean up Fannonicus, his furst move was to drive Great Blowhard out of the city, exiling them to the toxic swamps. With his rival vanquished, Dark Piscine began rebuilding Fannonicus, restoring much of what had been defaced and destroyed along the way. He also did much to organise the city and make it functional, going further then any previous warlord had before. In time, others came to Fanonnicus, such as the mighty Editorsaurus who built more then any who had dwelled there before. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Spork returned from his eight and a half million year holiday. Arriving in Fannonicus, he decided that since he was in charge before then he should be in charge now, and immediately began work on his own projects. Unfortunately, these were outside the code, and built to standards that were now out of date by millions of years. Dark Piscine stepped in to correct these problems, while also informing Spork about the change of leadership. Rather then accepting this as a natural consequence of his vanishing into space without giving anyone any notification and leaving behind no successor, Spork lashed out at Dark Piscine. He claimed that Dark Piscine was a tyrant and that his way of running Fannonicus was bad and wrong. And then when that didn’t work, Spork demanded that Dark Piscine treat him and his works differently to everybody else. Again, this plea fell on deaf audio receptors as Dark Piscine pointed out that Spork would be treated the same as everybody else, regardless of his former station. Full of self-righteous indignation, Spork went to the Decepticon Overlords and demanded that he be placed in charge of Fannonicus again. He claimed that Dark Piscine was an unjust and cruel tyrant, and that his rule over the city was not only making him sad, but was clearly stifling others and driving them from the city. In response, Dark Piscine pointed out that since he had been appointed ruler, nobody had any problems with his leadership; in fact, the city had grown more under his rule then it had in several million years beofre that. After several breems of deliberation, the Decepticon Overlords reached a ruling. The decided that Dark Piscine was doing a bang-up job running Fannonicus and that his rule was actively aiding the community. Conversely, they decided that if Spork had wanted to tell people how Fannonicus should be run, then he shouldn’t have taken off without word for the last eight and a half million years. Humiliated, Spork vanished back into space, never to be seen again. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Articles by Daytebayte Category:Decepticon Leaders